


Night In The Woods; Gianna's Story

by DerpyFTW



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: ADHD, Anxiety, Maybe Triggering Subjects?, OCD...?, Other, Slice of Life, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: Gianna Decides To Check Out The Area Around Possum Springs. She Stumbles Upon Something That Makes Her Wish She Hadn't.





	Night In The Woods; Gianna's Story

**Author's Note:**

> I Wrote This Out Of Boredom And I Was Watching Jacksepticeye Play Night In The Woods And I Was Inspired! Oh, And I Wanted To Make It Seem Like I Have A Somewhat Exciting Life. And Stuff In Italic Means Narration.

Night Fell Over Possum Springs On September 23 2017 As The Final Bus Coming From California Drove In. A Short And Thin White Otter Stepped Out Of The Bus. "Well, Home Again Home Again. Still As Boring As Normal, Though." The Otter Said.  _Hi, That White Otter Is Me, Gianna Thérèse Crow. And I Just Came From California After ~~Dropping Out Of College~~ Finishing My Time At College At American River College. _ The White Otter Walked Over To The Window And Looked Out.  _There It Is. Home. Looks Boring As Sin Right Now. Which Is True._ The White Otter Walked To The Door And Slowly Reached To The Door Knob.  _"Just Reach Out And Turn It!"_ Gianna Thought. Gianna Opened The Door, Grabbed Her Backpack, Put It In Roller Mode, And Walked Home.  _It Was Lonely At College. Nobody Wanted To Be My Friend. I Was Often Teased About My ADHD, And I Often Had To Run Off To The Bathroom When My Anxiety Struck...... I Want Tacos._ Gianna Arrived At An Abandoned Park.  _Nobody's Here, Let's Have Some Fun!_ Gianna Jumped Onto The Playstructure And Then Onto The Tree And Then Onto The PowerLine. Gianna Walked Along The Powerline As If It Were A Tightrope.  _It Was At This Moment That I Realized, I Messed Up._ Gianna Fell Off The Powerline And Onto The Cold Hard Dirt Ground And Saw A Flash Of Light. "Gianna? What Are You Doing Back Here?" The Cat Asked. "*Pant Pant* What Are You Doin' Here Yourself?" Gianna Asked. "Just Doing My Rounds, You?" The Cat Asked. "I'm Just Walkin' Home Is All." Gianna Said. "You're Supposed To Be In California, At College. You're Not Supposed To Be Home Yet!" The Cat Said. "Class Ended Early?" Gianna Said. The Cat Raised An Eyebrow.  _ ~~Do Cats Even Have Eyebrows?~~_ "Get In The Car, Gianna." Molly Said. "Nah." Gianna Said. "Wanna Go To Jail?" Molly Asked. ".......... No." Gianna Said. Gianna Climbed In And Molly Drove Gianna Home. "Thanks For The Lift." Gianna Said. "No Trouble." Molly Said, Then Drove Off. Gianna Opened The Door And Walked In. " Hey, Remember Me?" Gianna Asked. "AAGH! Gianna, You Scared Me!" Gianna's Dad Said. "Good!" Gianna Said. "What Are You---- Ooooooh! That Was Today!" Gianna's Dad Said. "I'm Goin' To Bed, Seeya." Gianna Said. Gianna Went Upstairs To Her Room And Walked Over To Her Bed. "I'm BEAT!" Gianna Said Sitting Down. Gianna Fell Asleep.


End file.
